Making New Memories
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Inspired by Manga- Spit Out Your Soul- SanjixZoro! Zoro's guilt for what he done to Sanji plagues him with nightmares but he doesn't realize Sanji doesn't blame him. Who wouldn't love a green haired, idiot Marimo?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I been reading ALOT of SanjixZoro fics so I wrote one. If you had not read One Piece- Spit Out Your Soul, or something like that you WILL NOT understand this that well. You guys should read it but NOT if you're under 18! Same with this story! RATED M. Sex/Violence, cussing tho not to detailed!

 _ **RATED M** _NOT FOR TEENS UNDER 18! you have been warned!

Rape-Mentions of Rape- Cussing- Violence!

Also, one more chapter after this but, if you guys want I will make it into a longer story! Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

It was agonizingly quiet on the sunny, save for the shallow waves running across the ocean and the seagulls dancing around in the wind, making loud sounds. Sanji never really liked the silence. Sure, every now an then, when his annoyance was set to full throttle and he was beyond irritable, the quiet atmosphere wasn't so bad. He actually enjoyed it on days he felt heavier than he usually did. It was a nice change of pace, having the air around him breathable, tolerable. It gave him a sense of ease and clarity. Just him and the open ocean as they smoothly sailed from island to island. The wind blowing through his long strands of blonde hair and easing away the tension in his shoulders he constantly felt. His mind was constantly running away with painful thoughts and images that refused to leave him but as he stood there, the wind in his hair, touching his skin with soft kisses, and relaxing him profoundly, those thoughts seemed to dim. Even if for the time being.

"Sanji! MEAT!" Just like that his concentration on the beautiful scene in front of him was shattered by the annoying voice of their captain.

Sanji fished for his pack of cigarettes, or cancer sticks, as Chopper likes to call them. He took one out, dipping it between his lips, his teeth scratching up against the filter, before lighting it. He inhaled, blowing out a long trail of smoke before turning to see Luffy running towards him, a stupid grin plastered on his face. Sanji really had to wonder how someone could eat as much as Luffy did and not kill over. The guy had a stomach of steel and an apatite for a hundred men. He questioned the captains ability to live after all the food he digested but then again Luffy was strong. Dying from over eating is highly out of the question.

Clearly irritated, the scenary long forgotten, a vein popped out on Sanji's forehead and with fast, swift movements, he went for a solid round kick. His foot connected to Luffys hard head, knocking him into the side of the wall. Not hard enough to damage the wood but enough to silence the idiot. Not like it mattered, thanks to Luffy and Zoro's fight after his apparent death, part of the ship was destroyed. "Dammit Luffy! You ate not even two hours ago!" He seethed, placing his extended leg back on the deck.

Sanji was careful not to use the foot that still had bandages wrapped around it. It was healing nicely and small things like walking around wasn't all that painful anymore but it still hurt when he used a little more force than he should. Chopper had tended to it and ordered him to keep pressure off it for a few days. Walking was okay so long as he didn't over do it. It was still slightly swollen and mirrored a rainbow of purple and yellow bruises.

Luffy rubbed his now throbbing head. Pouting, he gazed up at the furious cook. "But, i'm hungry!"

Sanji's visible eye twitched in annoyance. "You're always hungry, you idiot!"

Just then Ussop barged out from the kitchen door and looked around till his eyes landed on Luffy.

Luffy was quick to get up after noticing the snipers furious expression and dashed past Sanji. Ussop following right behind him and if Sanji had to guess, the liar was still pissed about before. Like always, Luffy had a habit of stealing others food at the table and this time it was Ussops diner that went down Luffys throat. The rubbery bastard didn't seem to care if anyone else got fed, always trying to snatch up all the food laid out on the table, not worried about the loud protests or angry glares from the rest of the group.

Of course, Sanji never let him take Nami's or Robin's food. They were ladies and needed the nutrition but even a leg to Luffys head didn't stop him from trying. It irritated the blonde to no end.

Sanji sighed, a tired and weary, breath escaping his throat as his thoughts went to a certain swordsman. Zoro was eating less and drinking more. He rarely showed up whenever Sanji called out that the food was finished. For the past few days the block head kept his distance from the kitchen unless he wanted a bottle of Sake and even then he avoided the cook as much as possible. Sanji wasn't stupid. He knew Zoro was trying to put distance between them. It hurt more than Sanji was willing to admit. Zoro running away from him? Avoiding eye contact? Not speaking to him? It made his chest restrict painfully tight and he couldn't help the hurt feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Sanji knew the reason why. The memories still tormented his mind and came to him whenever he wasn't occupied. He couldn't strip his mind of those images that unmercifully replayed over and over again. He wasn't afraid of Zoro. He didn't think different of him. His feelings didn't change. Still, he couldn't keep Zoro's cold smile, his emotionless expression, his hard and murderous eyes, from entering his subconscious. He had never seen such a look, such hatred on the swordsman's face and it was directed at him.

Even though he was completely at Zoros mercy and he was probably going to die, he wasn't afraid. Not for himself. He was afraid that Zoro would blame himself, spiral out of control.

' _If I break now, the one that will suffer is you_.'

That thought kept running through his head. Zoro, coming to realization what he did, drowning in self-loathing. His body was shattered, shuddering under Zoro's rough hands, his eyes threatening to form raindrops, but despite the pain he only thought of Zoro. With gentle, shaking hands, he didn't hesitate to wrap them around Zoro, embracing him, convoying his emotions in that simple gesture. It was a way for Sanji to tell him that he wasn't mad, he didn't blame him and he shouldn't blame himself afterwards.

Attacking Nami the way he did, Sanji KNEW something was wrong with Zoro. It was so unlike him, an unnatural act. As much as it pissed him off to hear such frightened words coming from the distressed navigator, it also worried him why Zoro would try such a thing.

' _What really happened to you, Marimo?_ ' Sanji silently asked himself, wanting, needing to know what caused Zoro's sudden violence.

A small tug on his pants picket brought him out of his ravine. He looked down to see Chopper gazing worriedly up at him, his eyes big and shinning with concern.

"Hey Chopper. You need something?" Sanji asked smiling.

"Are you okay. I called you twice. Does your foot hurt?" The reindeers gentle voice almost made his smile falter.

Leave it to Chopper to always worry about his patients but at the moment he wasn't sure the doctor was really asking him if his foot was okay. Maybe that was half the case. The look in his eyes asked 'What's bothering you?'

Sanji shrugged. "Yeah. I'm okay. Where's..." His voice trailed off, Zoros name on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't quite grasp it.

Chopper tilted his head, not completely convinced by Sanji's answer. He seemed to understand who it was Sanji was asking about. "I think he's in the crows nest. He's been staying up there alot lately. I'm worried."

Sanji rose his brow. He should have know that's where Zoro would spend his time. The absence of the swordsman was really starting to get to him. They didn't get a chance to talk after he woke up. He remembered Zoros pained cries, his uncontrollable sobs and the way he shook with tremors as he hugged him. It broke something inside Sanji, something fragile, something vulnerable. His heart, maybe? Seeing the tough and unwavering roanoa Zoro wracked with emotion was a rare sight. Seeing tears running down that tight face even more so. He never wanted to see Zoro's composure break like that again, to see him so broken.

"I see." Sanji mumbled, seriously worried about the moss head.

"He doesn't talk much. He wouldn't even let me examine his wounds. What if they get infected?" Chopper gritted his teeth, tears threatening to fall.

Sanji blinked. The dumbass refused to be looked at? His memory of that night was slightly hazy. At least with the part of him waking up to loud crashing sounds and sharp pain. He saw the damage, saw his nakama fighting, saw the blood on Zoro's chest but his mind was like a thick fog. He couldn't think. All he could do was cough and blink as he tried to come back to his senses. Then Luffy was right at his side, smiling in relief and happiness at seeing him alive. He remembered the look on Zoro's face. Sanji could see so many emotions swimming around in the swordsman's eyes. Once his vision cleared, he saw surprise. Shock. Relief that quickly turned to inner turmoil, pain and guilt etching over his features before he turned and tried to run. If not for Luffy tackling him from behind, he was sure Zoro would have ran and never stopped until he was far from the sunny. Far from him.

 _'Seriously. What the hell happened to him?_ '

Sanji placed a reassuring hand on top of the distressed reindeers head. "Don't worry. It's Zoro." He highly doubting Luffy did any real damage. "He's too stupid and stubborn to let a few injuries stop him from reaching his dream." Ah. That's right. Just like that time.

When he first met Zoro. The moment he first saw his ambition, saw the determination and conviction in those dark eyes. Back then, Sanji couldn't understand why someone would go that far for their ambition. Watching as Zoro stood up and fought against Mihawk, even though their strength was just too different, he was transfixed by the swordsman's stubborn and unyielding will to beat the words greatest. Even in the end, when Mihawk cut him down, Zoro's resolve was unfaltering, his expression unwavering. He stood there and took the piercing sting of the largest sword straight to the chest without flinching.

That day, he supposed was when his feelings for the moss head started to grow. He saw how strong the man was, how dedicated to his dream of becoming the worlds greatest swordsman, and how it matched his own desire to seek the all blue.

He had no doubt the stupid Marimo would reach that goal.

Chopper sniffled but nodded. "Yeah. I just wish he would let me make sure he's okay."

Sanji smiled fondly at him. "How about I check?" He offered, wanting to see Zoro and now having an excuse, to.

Choppers eyes shinned. "Really?"

Sanji laughed at the doctors sudden enthusiasm. "Yeah. That moss head hasn't ate so. I'll bring him up some food later."

"FOOD!"

Sanji groaned. "Do you ever thing about anything else!" He growled at Luffys sudden outburst.

•••One Piece•••

Once the food was served and laid out around the table, he called out to the crew before making it his mission to see Zoro, knowing he wouldn't be coming to the kitchen anytime soon.

Luffy was the first to barrel through the door. Ussop was right on his heels, determined to get to his plate before Luffy could even touch it. Then there was Franky, Chopper, Brook and the girls. Even though Sanji expected not to see a familiar moss of green hair, he still couldn't help the frustrated sigh that left his parted lips. Scooping up a plate he made especially for Zoro, a fish fillet with cooked potatoes and rice, Sanji grabbed a full bottle of Sake, walking out of the door and towards the nest.

When he got to the top he froze. Zoro was there and was sleeping. His arms tucked comfortably behind his head against the hard wood. His eyes closed and his mouth in a straight line but he could tell it wasn't a peaceful slumber. If anything, worry line were visibly seen and his face was slightly scrunched up in pain. For a moment Sanji thought it might have been from his injuries but his body looked completely relaxed.

Sitting the plate and drink down, Sanji made his way over to the oblivious Marimo. He stared at Zoro's smooth features. His skin looked rough but soft at the same time. He didn't get a chance to really think about it when Zoro came at him so destructively. He didn't get to really feel Zoro. Not the way he wanted to. The thought of being intimate with Zoro always crossed his mind and still does. He wasn't fragile, he wasn't some weakling and though Zoro's attack on him was forced and painful, it didn't change how he felt about the bastard.

He loved Zoro.

With a careful hand, trying his best to steady his nerves, Sanji reached out and touched Zoro's cheek. The skin was in fact soft and smooth. His thumb went into a circular motion. Zoro didn't even stir. He had always found the man attractive and he longed to touch Zoro, to make him his but he didn't think his feelings would be returned. Unrequited love was the worst. It was cruel and painful. So was rejection. He could not picture Zoro loving him in that way and it made his chest ache in sorrow. So how could he possibly tell him that he loved him when he was afraid to see disgust staring back at him? When he could destroy their friendship with a roll of word off his tongue?

 _Dammit. This isn't fair_.

Sanji dropped his hand. His gaze was locked on Zoro's beautiful lips. He wondered how it felt to have them pressed against his. He wanted to ravish Zoro's skin, feel every part of him. Sanji imagined running his slim fingers up the length of Zoro's tan and well build chest. His finger tracing over the long scar that was forever embedded there as a reminder of his loss to Mihawk. Sanji wanted to feel those spiky tips of green entwining through his fingers. All in all, Sanji wanted to feel the warmth of Zoro's skin connecting with his and take him under the night stars. He wanted to wipe those memories of a few days ago away, wanted to dispel them from his mind and Zoro's. Sanji imagined gentle hands instead of rough, exploring his body, wanted Zoro's heart and soul. To claim him. The right way.

Sanji was on his knees beside the unconscious swordsman and all too slowly he leaned forward. He really hoped Zoro stayed asleep. If he woke up now, he didn't doubt waking up with a black eye the next morning. In that moment though, he would take that chance. Being close to Zoro, being by his side, it's all he wanted.

His lips ghosted over Zoro's. He could feel small, hot breaths against his mouth, making him shudder in anticipation and want as Zoro's breaths kissed his skin. He treaded careful, not wanting to wake the Marimo. Softly, he pressed his lips against Zoro's. It was a gentle and cautious touch but enough to feel the warmth and tender flesh next to his. For a moment his body seemed to melt, taking in the lips against his. Sanji didn't want to pull back, he didn't want the moment to fade. He might never get another chance to feel Zoro's hot breath so close. So daring.

However, his whole frame went tense when he felt the kiss, that was so small, so one sided, was deepened immensely.

Sanji reeled back, thinking Zoro had woken up and he was moments away from being pummeled only to sigh in relief at seeing the swordsman's eyes were still closed. Something else caught his attention instead. Running down Zoro's cheeks, the sun making them sparkle like fine glass, was tears. The sight clutched Sanji's heart. Zoro was crying in his sleep. Sanji clenched his eyes closed, knowing that Zoro must be having one hell of a dream to be openly crying even if he wasn't awake.

He had to wake him up, tear Zoro from the hell that's gripping him. Sanji gripped his shoulders and rougly shook him. No too hard but enough to jolt the sleeping swordsman. "Oi, moss head!"

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he was alert in seconds. His hands were already going for his swords, ready to cut down any threat that might be near. Sanji saw two things. One, Zoro's eyes were red and unfocused. Two, he was breathing harsh. The cook eyed him for a moment longer before speaking. "Zoro?"

His voice got an instant reaction out of Zoro. Sanji often called him by his first name. The swordsman's attention went to him and what Sanji saw in them made him flinch. There was so much emotion hidden behind those hard, calculating eyes but one was more evident than the others. Sadness. Also relief.

Zoro tore his gaze away from Sanji. "What do you want ero cook." He asked, placing his swords back down on the hard surface once he realized there was no danger.

Sanji didn't know what to say. So he said the one thing he wanted to say since the accident happened. "I'm sorry."

•••One Piece•••

Zoro evaded the cook with ease. His guilt was really starting to get to him. Everytime he saw the blonde it brought up memories that he wanted so desperately to purge from his mind. Zoro was not weak, he was strong, but under the weight of his own actions his calm demeanor, his strength, was being shattered. Maybe not physically, he had muscles and agility, but his mind wasn't as stable. Not at the moment. He could not come to reason with the tremendous act he committed. It was unheard of. It crossed boundaries that should never be crossed. He had hurt Sanji in the worst possibly way and Zoro deserved nothing more than the cooks wrath. Yet, Sanji had not ran his foot through Zoro's head or even barked out a stream of curses.

He had thought...he had killed Sanji. Technically he did. Sanji wasn't breathing, his face as pale as a sheet and eyes clouded over without any life sparking in them. And tears, they ran down Sanji's face, frozen in time just like the cooks heart. Frozen, un-beating, still. The once beautiful glow of light that once shinned in them was gone, replaced with dim iris's. The lively blue, a radiant color that resembled the ocean itself, was glazed over by darkness. They held no awareness, no shine when Zoro looked into them.

Confusion, panic, fear and hopelessness hit him like a strong tidal wave threatening to knock him off balance. Then, realization hit him twice as hard. He had done that to Sanji. He had violated him, the proof not only visibly seen as he was still inside Sanji, but rushing back to him as he remembered every detail.

How could he let that happen? How could he hurt the person he would die for, give his life in an instant for? The person he secretly admired? The person he loved?

The sunny rocked back and forth with the ever increasing waves and Zoro remained perched at the top of the nest. He could see the cook, clear as day, looking out to sea. His features relaxed and his mind seemed else where. Sanji stood at the rail peering out. It was hard to see his expression but Zoro really didn't want to see, afraid of what he might find lingering in the cooks eyes.

The wind swept Sanji's hair back, the strands dancing with the invisible force that pushed them. The cooks eyes were closed, his shoulders slumping, all tension draining from them.

Zoro was transfixed at the sight. Seeing Sanji so at peace, so down to earth was rare and unusual. It was one of those moments that needed to be engraved into a thoughtful memory to be looked back on.

Luffys loud screaming of 'meat' brought Zoro back from his musings and he quickly looked away. What the hell was he thinking? Sanji probably hated him. Had every right to. He hated himself, too.

It's been three days. Three days of evading the cook and trying to stay away from Sanji. He only ate when necessary, rarely eating with the rest of the crew, which was late at night when everyone was asleep, and for Sake. It wasn't like he could completely stay out of Sanji's line of sight. The Sake was in the kitchen and sometimes so was the cook. Zoro was quick about getting the bottle, not giving Sanji the chance to say anything. He didn't want to see the hate swimming around in those orbs or the disgust that might be sent towards him. He deserved it. It deserved it all but he didn't think he would be able to bear such hatred.

Zoro tried not to let the whirlwind of emotions clashing inside him completely drown him. So he instead decided on sleeping. He let his eyes close and allowed his body to relax, focusing to the mesmerizing sounds of nature around him. He was slowly pulled into unconsciousness, hoping to get away from the guilt but even then he could not get away from the nightmares that continued to distress him even in sleep.

(Nightmare)

 _"I want to hear you scream." Zoro's voice didn't even sound like Zoro, but cold and dangerous._

 _Sanji was pinned under him, his legs suspended in the air with Zoro looming over him. The cook was eyeing him in shock and regret. Why was he looking at Zoro like that? Tears stained his flustered cheeks as he tried to breathe but with Zoro's iron grip cutting off his air, that was an impossible task. Choked sobs and pained grunts filled the air each time Zoro moved his hips, ramming into the blonde with force. His handling anything but gentle. Zoro continued to move in and out of Sanji as a quick pace, his hand still wrapped around the cooks fragile neck. His other hand held onto Sanji's inner thigh, one knee pushing the other back, so that the cooks legs were spread apart._

 _Sanji stared up at Zoro with a look of sadness and pain. Deep within the corners of his mind he was awake, watching as his body did nasty things to Sanji's. He wasn't in control but he could feel his movements, see Sanji's heartbroken expression and it killed Zoro._

 _'Sanji! I'm sorry...im so sorry...' He sobbed in his own mind, the words echoing in the darkness and not being said out loud. He slammed into Sanji, each time more fearcily than the last and the cook clenched his teeth, his eyes starting to slide closed as his lungs began to burn. The air he so desperately needed being ripped away from him._

 _Zoro reached his climax, his back arching as his release sent shivers up his spine. He was buried to the hilt deep within a motionless cook. Zoro inwardly yelled, sanji's name being shouted in despair._

 _Zoro closed his eyes. Unknown voices floated in his foggy mind. They fed his thirst, trained his anger, made me into a beast without a mind. He was feral, hidden behind a mask of ferocious voices telling him to kill. To hurt. To feed them screams and fill them with satisfaction but Zoro fought back harder, screaming into the darkness. His will stronger than they desires and they soon subsided completely. The pitch black he floated in was soon bathed in light and his vision cleared along with his mind._

 _His confused eyes stopped on the cook on the ground. Sanji's eyes were half slits, his mouth hanging slightly open and Zoro's breath hitched, his chest ached. With gentle hands, his fingers threaded through Sanji's soft locks of blonde. "S..Sanji?" His voice cracked. This wasn't right, Sanji can't be..._

 _Zoro, with his bare hands, had strangled the life out of the cook._

 _A sickening 'pop' was heard as he pulled out of the cook, a mess of blood and semen pooling on the floor and Zoro looked away in disgust. His gaze settled on Sanji's face and the dam inside him burst. Sorrow drug him under, causing the tears to slowly run down his face. He gentle picked Sanji up and placed him against his chest. Arms wrapped around the corpse and tightened. He had never held Sanji and now he never would. He would never hold the cook while he was alive._

 _"Shity... Cook. Open your damn eyes." He gritted his teeth, lost in the reality he had made. "Please."_

 _He got no answer. He would never hear the annoying blondes voice again, never fight with him over something as stupid as nodding off on the steps. He would never feel Sanji's hard kicks that woke him up and caused a bickering session between them._

 _"Sanji. I love you." He whispered, pulling back slightly to see Sanji's pale face._

 _His hand caressed the cool cheek. He kissed Sanji then, a desperate, deep kiss that he wished would bring the cook back to life but knew it wouldn't. Sanji's lips were full, soft and everything he imagined they would be except now much cooler as death settled in. The warmth was no longer there and he was pretty sure his heart shattered._


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ So I decided to make it longer after all. I came up with an interesting plot. Somewhat haha hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Might be misspellings, errors, grammar, etc, I will fix later on!

 **(Reviews)**

 _ **Ducky-**_ Omg (Flails) thank you so much! That means ALOT to me. I don't write as much as I used to but kind comments like yours really boost my self esteem. Yes, that story REALLY hit me. I loved it even if it was sad. I love how Sanji thought nothing but of Zoro's pain and how it would effect him. It was beautiful! I am glad you liked it so far :)

 ** _Guest-_ **Haha thank you :D I still read it to this day. It'll always be one of my favorites

 _ **LilMizFuNsiZe-** _I am glad you are interested in it :) I can't promise it'll be a good fic, I have only written two One Piece fics so. But I hope you like it so far.

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him but it pulled him from the hellish nightmare that made him relive the memory he wanted to wash from his mind. Seeing it the first time, being the one that put the cook through so much pain, was more than enough. Having to witness it behind closed lids everytime he was slung into oblivion did nothing for his tortured mind. Zoro had to wonder why the hell he debated on falling asleep in the first place. He knew what awaited him in the darkness. Since that night, sleep deprived him of peace and stuck him into a fevered state of images and sounds that damaged his subconscious, planting guilt and regret deep within his soul. Sanji, tears running down his face, blood smeared on his skin, choked noises and grunts of pain, the cook struggling to breath. It replayed in high definition across closed lids. His lifeless body, already growing cold and dim eyes staring into nothing, forever embedded in his mind.

 _Dammit. Why couldn't I have been stronger? Why couldn't I have realized sooner that it was him?_

Sanji paid for his loss of control, becoming something Zoro found amusing. His screams, his harsh breathing, his dead look, all to his sick fascination. The way the cook squirmed under his rough touch, withering on the floor in pain from his broken foot and injured shoulder. It all fed his growing amusement.

Zoro felt sick.

The moment he opened his eyes, the first instinct he had was to grab his swords, looking for any threat. He had woken up so suddenly he thought for sure the Marines were attacking them but he was surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary. No Marines ships or fired cannon balls flying towards him or stupid Marines coming at him with raised swords. He was confused until he heard a soft voice, one he recognized anywhere, whether it was in the form of a shout when dinner was ready or words spit angrily. The only difference was this time it was a quiet, cautious say of his name that had him turning his head in it's direction to find the cook staring at him intently. Confused even.

Relief flooded his mind. Sanji was alive. The dream was still vivid, haunting him even as his eyes were open. Zoro couldn't wipe the image from his thoughts but seeing the cook up and breathing eased away those frightful moments.

Glad to see that it wasn't an attack that drew him from his nightmare but the cook, Zoro laid his swords carefully back on the floor beside him. "What do you want ero cook." He asked with as much annoyance he could manage at the moment, which wasn't his usual standard of annoyance.

Zoro really didn't want to see the cook. Not just yet.

He didn't meet Sanji's eyes, not sure he could muster enough energy to. Not when all he saw was the cooks dead body in his arms. It was too fresh, too painful. He would never admit it, certainly not to the damned curly-brow. He would never admit how much Sanji's almost death affected him.

"I'm sorry." Sanji's small apology was like a bomb exploding in his ear. _Why the hell was he apologizing?!_

Zoro rounded on him, his gaze meeting Sanji's. At least it would have if the cook hadn't been looking down and away from Zoro's intense gaze. "Why are YOU apologizing?! I should be-"

"Sanji! Zoro! We need to discuss our next move!" Nami's loud exclamation cut off whatever Zoro was about to say.

"Coming Nami-swan~~!" Sanji beamed, changing the mood completely as he stood and proceeded to walk away from Zoro.

Even has hearts formed in the love cooks eyes, Zoro could see another emotion in them that was as clear as day. It pissed him off. He didn't like seeing the look of regret in Sanji's eyes when it was clearly misplaced. Sanji hadn't anything to be sorry for and Zoro didn't know what bothered him more. The fact the damned cook thought he was to blame or he noticed no ounce of anger in his voice or eyes. Just want the hell is he thinking?

"Cook. What are you talking about? "Zoro spoke in a calm but demanding voice, halting Sanji's advance down the steps

Sanji still didn't look at him but he did answer and it didn't meet Zoro's question.  
"Get a move on, moss head. Don't want to keep Nami-swan waiting longer than she has to."

"Oi! You damned Dartboard brow!" Zoro bellowed but Sanji was already out of sight and the swordsman sighed. Whatever it was, he would let it go for now and decided to join the others after placing his swords back in their rightful place , dangling from his side.

•••One Piece•••

"Okay. So, it looks like we'll be stopping at the next island. We are low on supplies, especially food thanks to a certain idiot." Nami deadpanned, giving their captain a fierce look. Thanks to him their stock was nearly empty. "Seriously, when are you going to quit filling your gut until you're satisfied.

Luffy was sitting with his legs crossed and was eyeing Nami with a pout but her stare was fueled with annoyance and slight bewilderment at Luffys never ending bottomless pit of a stomach. "I can't help it. I get hungry." He pointed our, his lip pushed out as if his statement should be the most obvious answer in the world.

Rolling his eyes, a cigarette between his lips, Sanji commented, "You're lucky I don't downsize your portions. Don't go making things hard on Nami!"

Zoro only snickered at Luffy's obliviousness to anything related to food. Sometimes even he wondered how one guy could eat as much as the rubbery idiot and not explode. Then again, Luffy was Luffy and he definitely wasn't normal by any means.

Ussop, Robin, and Chopper were standing around the table gazing down at the spread out map. Sanji was leaning against the counter. Zoro's attention flickered to each of them, except the blonde. They didn't seem to act strange or out of character about what happened between him, Sanji and Luffy. It was obviously they fought by the way Merry was newly decorated in splinters and holes, which Ussop exploded about, telling them there was a limit and they should seriously find it. The repairs were going smoothly and was almost completely done but there was still evidence of a brawl. Zoro wasn't up to date what exactly was told that happened but if his hunch was correct, they didn't know the full story. At least not all of them.

Nami would send glances his way. At first they were weary, cautious looks that sent chills up his spine. He vaguely remembered attacking her first and he didn't blame her for walking on egg shells around him. After all, he never spoke of what happened, about why he really acted like a murderous asshole. Still, there was something else that shinned in them. Realization. Knowing. He was certain she did have a clue what he had done and it only riddled him more with guilt. He had almost done that to her and ended up doing it instead to the cook.

It disgusted him. How weak did that say he was? To fall to some drug, to allow himself to EVER hurt one of his nakama that way? Worse of all, to the one person he treasured most?

"...ro?"

Thinking about it only worsened those forbidden memories. They taunted him with mockery saying, 'You're weak.' 'You hurt him, you deserve to die!' 'You don't deserve to be a part of the crew!'

"Zoro!" The sharp, but worried, tone of his name being said had him snapping his eyes opened. Wait, when did they close?

Nami was eying him expectantly. She must have said something but he didn't remember what. Rather he wasn't paying attention. He hadn't realized his hand was gripped tightly around the white hilt of his sword. His inner turmoil enough to drag him away from the reality and conversation around as he battled with his own demons. Seriously, could he even be more obvious.

Everyone was staring at him with curiosity in their eyes, a hint of concern, especially in Choppers. He didn't dare look in the cooks direction. Though if he had, he would see the worried expression being casted his way.

"What?" He asked in mild irritation.

Nami had her hands around her small waist. "You with us now?" She asked frowning.

He scoffed, not answering her.

"Okay. So the closest island is an hour away. Runaka Island. It's said to be the island of despair. The legends around it suggest that something horrible happened five hundred years ago and all the villagers that lived there at the time were killed. The island itself was covered in blood. At night, a red mist is said to surround the island. The blood of those who perished fill the air. Or so the legend suggests." Nami explained, her hand under her chin thoughtfully.

Ussop, hearing about the tragic island, was the first to announce his thoughts. "An island where people died! Do we have to go to THAT island! Why not a different one?" He asked, his knees knocking together.

Robin smiled. "The next island is more than four days away. We need supplies."

"More meat!" Luffy cheered, standing up and attaching himself on Ussop's sweaty back, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Right. It's strange though. More than one legend surrounds the island. In all honesty, it's pretty creepy." Nami sounded slightly concerned.

"Don't worry my beautiful swann, i'll protect you and Robin-twan!" Sanji proclaimed, giving them flirtatious looks.

"Stupid love-sick idiot."

"What was that bastard?!"

"Brainless ero cook!"

"Seaweed head!"

"Womanizer!"

"Shitty swordsman!" Sanji was right in front of him, a puff of smoke blowing from his nose, a challenge gleaming in his narrowed eyes.

Zoro was going to retort another insult, ready to initiate the fight, his hand still on his sword, when Nami silenced them both with a good swat to their heads. "Can it!"

Zoro and Sanji were both holding their heads in their hands, knees bent into a sitting position. For a women, she could hit like a man. "Damned sea witch." He sneered under his breath so the cook couldn't hear him and end up getting them both hit again.

"Zoro and Sanji got hit by Nami!" Luffy laughed but was also quickly silenced by her heel to his head, his face hitting the floor and what sounded like 'sorry Nami' was mumbled through the wood.

Ussop, now free of their captains hold, he cowered back away from the fuming navigator.

"Now. It's called the island of despair not only because of it's horrific history, but, apparently there had been countless deaths over the recent years. You can hear the cries of lost souls." She stated, arms crossed, a solemn look in her eyes. "I am skeptical about anchoring there but we have no choice."

Zoro smirked. "You afraid of an urban legend?" He asked with a raised brow, not noticing the sheepish look on the cooks face.

Robin spoke. "It's not that the island is particularly scary but the ways in which people have died." She answered, her own concern laced in her words.

Sanji stood, his hair covering his eyes. When he spoke, there was something hidden between the soft question. "How exactly, do people die there?"

There was a heavy silence in the air. After a few seconds Nami finally said, "Suicide."

Luffy, who was no longer face deep in the wood, stared at Nami. His hat over shadowed his eyes and he spoke next. "So people randomly kill themselves?"

Nami nodded. "Yeah. Robin and I did the research and it's quite horrific. It happens a few times out of a month. More than three people end up dying by suicide. There isn't much to really go on, except the villagers believe there is a spirit occupying the island. A male figure, dressed in a black robe, his face hidden. It's said he lures tortured souls into the deep forest and somehow convinces them of ending their life." She explained with all the knowledge she had on the matter.

Ussop was shaking in his shoes as soon as Nami mentioned ghost. "G-g-host?!"

"It's all wise tail. It's hard to say if it's even true but even so. Our supplies is too low. We have to make an exception and stop. No matter how creepy it is." Nami said a matter of fact though she let her gaze travel to the quiet swordsman.

Zoro was looking down at the floor. He took in everything the witch said and for some reason he felt his own uneasiness bubbling up. His eyes half slits. Island of despair, huh. Ironic.

Sanji's posture was tense, also but not because he was scared of some silly urban legend. A part of him hoped that's all it was, just a scary ghost story villagers made up to scare away unwanted pirate ships that might come to their island. He side glanced at the man on his right. Zoro looked lost in his own thoughts and for good reason. Sanji knew the Marimo had more than enough guilt eating at his insides. The question was, would the island know has the island of despair, bring it to the surface? Would Zoro get lost in the sea he was currently struggling to stay afloat in? Or would be get pulled under by the undertow before Sanji could pull him back? He had a really bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach .

"Alright. It's settled. We set sail for Runaka Island." The decision fully decided.

Luffy and a pale skinned Ussop went about their way, leaving the room and going back on deck. Sanji left and intended to go back to the kitchen and Robin going back to her studies, Chopper being the last to leave. Just when Zoro was about to leave, Nami grabbed his attention. "Zoro, can we talk?"

Zoro froze even though her voice was calm there was a seriousness touching the edge and with a deep sigh he turned back to her. "What do you want now." He huffed.

Her hazel orbs seemed to soften as she mustered the strength to say what she needed to say. She had been meaning to talk to Zoro ever since that day but never could find the opportunity or the words to start the conversation. Even know she almost choked up. Nami knew she had to get it out. It needed to be said. "I know what happened. With you and Sanji."

On any other day, she would have found Zoro's flinch amusing considering he was always so guarded but it was a sensitive matter, one she knew she had to tread carefully on. Zoro's shoulders tensed, his body completely going rigid at the mention of Sanji. It wasn't hard to see how much it affected him and Nami felt a pinch of sympathy for him. Zoro wasn't himself that night and not even she held a grudge against him for what he almost did to her. However, she was angry for what he did to Sanji. Or what she assumed he did and by the way Zoro's posture changed from relaxed to completely unsettled with tension, she had been correct. Yet at the same time, his actions were not his own, that much she was certain.

"Listen. It wasn't your fault. Right Zoro? Something happened, didn't it?" She asked sympathetically, eyeing Zoro with sad eyes.

Zoro had his arms crossed over his chest. Veins were visibly seen, pushing out of his skin and for a moment he didn't speak, both rage and hate filling his mind as he recalled what happened before his assault on Sanji. He was remembered the moment in the bar. The whole accident that made everything into a living hell. The bartender, sticking him with a needle and the guy tricking him into it. How careless he was. It was embarrassing to have been subjected to such tricks. Even though he was injected with whatever substance was in that vial, it was still his body, still his hands that had violated the cook and stole his air.

It was unforgivable.

He clenched his teeth, his aggression barely being held back. He wanted to punch the wall, put another hole into the wood. He didn't care that it would piss Ussop off. He wanted to hurt like he had hurt the cook but instead he looked at the waiting navigator. She was staring at him patiently.

"It doesn't matter what happened Nami. It was still my body. It was still these hands." Zoro held his hands up, his expression morphing into disgust and shame. "These hands that did THAT to the cook."

Nami walked over to him and did something that shocked the both of them. She wrapped her arms around the swordsman, his body, if possible, tensing up more cause of her gentle embrace. "Those hands, have saved all of us at one time or another. It wasn't your fault. I don't know exactly what happened and I know you'll tell us in time, but, I do know if you were in control you would have never hurt Sanji." She emphasized, her tone firm but soft.

Zoro stared wide eyed at the other side of the room. His gaze fixed on the wall but Nami's words seemed to wash over him. Even though they couldn't justify his actions, they made him fell slightly lighter. "Thanks Nami."

She smiled and pulled back, her arms settling on his broad shoulders. "You're welcome. Just remember, I don't think Sanji blames you, either."

He wasn't completely convinced and gave her a sad smile. "I would. If I were him."

Nami dropped her hands and sighed. Zoro was stubborn and unmoving especially when it came to something he believed. She knew trying to convince him of anything was futile but she still had to try. Something about going to that island unnerved her. The name of it, the man dressed in black and people taking their own lives, it all screamed 'danger' but she didn't know why. She did know that if anyone felt despair it was Zoro and Sanji. Both of them had been through so much and she didn't like the thought of something happening. Even if it was just a legend. Sometimes legends were true.

"You're worried about the Island, right?" Zoro asked receiving a 'hmm' as a yes. "Don't be." He said giving his determined and cocky smile he often gave the cook in their small fights.

Nami still had her doubts but if anyone could manage, it was Zoro and most certainly Sanji. "You're right. I guess the legend is just a tad scary is all. We should be arriving in forty minutes."

"Good. Means a short workout until we get there." Zoro yawned and turned to leave, his hand hovering above the knob. "Seriously. Everything will be fine. I'll keep a watch on that daft cook."

Nami giggled. "I think it's you who needs have someone watching out for you so you don't get lost."

"O..Oi! I don't get lost!" He shouted and walked out slamming the door.

Nami laughed but the smile soon faded from her lips. She just hoped going to the Island doesn't prove to be a bad decision.

•••One Piece•••

When they arrived, all six straw hats stood on deck. Luffy was staring at the Island with little to no interest, not really taking in the scenery but food being the only thing he thought about. Ussop stood at the far end of the ship, not wanting anything to do with the supposed cursed island. Robin had her arms crossed with an unreadable expression and Chopper had his medical bag strapped firmly around his shoulders incase if emergencies. Sanji was inhaling his cigarette, the smoke flowing from his parted lips as he eyed the odd surroundings of the shore. Many tall trees and vines stood, looming over the shore. What was strange, was at the tips of the swaying vines, were odd figures that almost resembled doll heads. There were multiple paths going in different directions which meant they would have to split up.

Nami blinked. "Well. This is unusual. I don't see any cottages or buildings. Must be in the middle of the Island." She mused.

"Lets go explore! So we can find food." Luffy beamed, jumping down from the deck, his feet hitting the soft sand, leaving sandal imprints.

"I guess we'll have to be paired off. Ussop, you'll go with Chopper. Hopefully, there will be a medical hut on this island so we can stock up on bandages and other things we need. Luffy, you'll be with me and Robin. Sanji?" As she placed everyone in their groups, she turned her gaze towards Sanji, who was still staring out into the trees. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Sanji?" She called again, finally getting his attention.

"Sorry Nami-swan." He smiled at her apologetically.

"Could you pair with Zoro?" She asked, not knowing how Sanji still felt around Zoro. Even though she knew Sanji didn't hate the swordsman, she wasn't sure how he felt being alone with him.

"Of course! Anything for you!" He agreed, a little too easily. Usually whenever he was paired with Zoro he erupted with a for of curses and 'why do I have to pair with this idiot?'

Sanji turned to Zoro. "You heard her moss head...you're with me..." His statement seemed to be said slower, dripping off as he took on Zoro's form.

Zoro was attention was focused on the ocean. The wind was blowing through his short green hair and he looked lost within the view. His eyes were slightly closed, almost like he was in a trance of sorts and Sanji could see the deepening frown forming with each second. Feeling a bit worried by the lack of response from the shitty swordsman, Sanji walked up to him and touched his shoulder. Zoro's reaction was unexpected and he flinched violently and stepped out of Sanji's reach.

Sanji raised a brow, ignoring the hurt at Zoro brushing off his touch, and blinked. "What...?"

"Sorry." Zoro quickly apologized. "So, splitting up?" He asked, changing the subject, noticing shocked expression on the cooks face.

"Yeah. You and me. Not like I like the idea of having to watch your every move so you don't get lost." Sanji said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I don't get lost!" He threw his hands up. Seriously, why does everyone have to say that?

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Your sense of direction is as about as reliable as Luffys. If not worse damned Marimo."

Zoro growled. "You want to fight ero cook?" He was already unsheathing his swords.

Sanji smirked and was already swinging his leg in the direction of the swordsman's head. The 'clank' of boot meeting metal was heard. Sanji's foot made contact with Zoro's sword and the swordsman cut at the cook. Sanji easily flipped backwards. His palms braced the wood and for an instant the familiar pain of his shoulder had him waver slightly. He easily spun around until his leg once again met with a hard surface and Sanji was thrown off balance. With a grunt, he was pushed back. He hadn't realized it was his injured foot that collided with the middle of Zoro's sword until it sent pain up his entire leg.

Zoro froze immediately when he noticed the pained expression cross Sanji's features. He realized why. Even though it had been three days, the cooks wounds were still fresh. Wounds that Zoro was personally responsible for. Stupid cook shouldn't even be trying to fight.

"Cook." Zoro stepped closer to the blonde on the ground. He reached out but quickly stilled his movements, hesitant to touch him.

Sanji let out a slow breath, noting Zoro's hesitation. He wanted to tell the Marimo to touch him. That he wasn't some damsel in distress that needed to be regarded as 'fragile.' If anything, he wished Zoro would. Ever since that fucked up night, things between them were tense. The air was thick and Zoro hardly ever looked at him. He missed their bickering, hell he missed their fights. In all honesty, it was pissing him off. Why couldn't Zoro see that he didn't blame him? Why couldn't he forget something that was out of his control? He knew it wasn't Zoro. Not completely.

The cold, emotionless look in Zoro's eyes, the venom in his words and the harsh touches of his hands, were proof that is wasn't Zoro.

Sanji just wished the bastard would see that himself.

"Sanji! Zoro! Come on! Lets go already!" Nami yelled for them, already on the ground with the rest of the straw hats.

Sanji stood up, the pain slowly disappearing from his foot. Zoro still held a hand out but dropped it back to his side when he realized Sanji was standing. "Let's go. You're walking ahead of me so I know you won't get lost."

Zoro followed Sanji off the ship. Even as they landed on the soft sand, Sanji couldn't hold back the slight wince the action caused his slightly throbbing foot. _Shit. It still isn't completely healed._ He had thought it was broke but Chopper had thoroughly examined it and said it was just sprained pretty badly. That Sanji was thankful for but it still hurt when the strain was more than it could handle.

"You okay love cook?" Zoro asked, seeing the wince.

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"Alright let's go. If we don't find anything by nightfall, we'll meet up back here. We got at least three hours so no fooling around." Nami said getting nods from everyone.

They all took a separate path and heading in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ Sorry for a shorter chapter but, I really wanted this moment between Sanji and Zoro to be on its own. It's better if you listen to a sad theme with this chapter. Try listening to **Fairy Tail Lyra's Song English Dub, Naruto Sadness and Sorrow or Fairy Tail Theme By Taylor Davis** while reading this **.** You can feel this chapters depth alot better listening to one of these.

 _(_ **Reviews** _)_

 _ **Fairykick** -_ Haha thank you :) I appreciate you taking the time to read it!

 _ **Ducky** -_ Not once, but twice you've reviewed! Thank you so much! I am super glad you're enjoying this story so far. Plus, I like that you like how I write. Means ALOT. Yeah, it'll definitely be longer one reason being you've made my day! Haha I hope you don't lose interest in it :D

* * *

The forest seemed to go on forever. Each step was like taking a step back. No matter how many steps forward, the end never got closer. Or so it seemed and the air around the island, swiftly drifting past the tall trees towering above them, was thick yet cool. The limbs shivered under it's touch, leaves being swept into the wind and carried away like a never ending cloud floating in the sky. With no destination in mind, the leaves continued to grow in altitude until they were nothing more than small specs way up high. Slowly. All too slowly, they disappeared. Sanji felt captivated by the wondrous sight and he watched the nature of everything around him as they treaded carefully on unknown territory.

The trees were different. They didn't have the image of normal wood and the color was all wrong. Instead of the dark dirt brown of bark, it was an odd red. Almost the color of blood. Yet, the leaves held their beautiful green essence and dangled freely from the strange colored limbs.

Zoro, was walking in front of him. He could almost see the tension surrounding the swordsman. Sanji wanted to make sure the Marimo didn't get lost. He had a tendency to lose all sense of direction even when moving in a straight line, much to the cooks annoyance. They couldn't afford to get separated. Not on an island as strange as this one. The legend that Nami spoke of hung heavily in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder what happened five hundred years ago. Why was so many people slaughtered? What had happened to give it such a name as despair? An island that was bathed in blood, coated with a sickening shade of scarlet. It was anything but welcoming.

They had been walking for a good thirty minutes, not slowing their pace. Zoro hadn't said a word, making Sanji a bit nervous. Usually, the moss head would be complaining about the walk or how hot is was and usually Sanji would call him a pansy for being so whiny. Now, however, the silence was all that was shared between them. He wondered what was running through that hard head of Zoro's. Sanji wasn't sure he wanted to know but a part of him wanted to lift whatever weight hung over the swordsman's shoulders.

Sanji looked down at his feet as they walked.

Sanji had alot he needed to say, wanted to voice into words but he was stumped. His own mind was filled with thoughts and it was anything but settling. His thoughts, they lingered towards something far more complicated than those words could produce, stuck in his mind and stubbornly staying there. He also knew, this weary silence was getting to him. How could he possibly start a conversation neither of them wanted to have but desperately wanted to avoid?

"Oi. Cook."

Sanji looked up meeting Zoro's curious gaze. He was looking at him with a raised brow. Something of concern and irritation sparking in those dark orbs. Sanji wanted to look away from those calculating eyes. Damn Marimo. Why look at me that way?

"What moss for brains." Sanji asked, concealing the tired sigh that almost followed suit.

Zoro stopped walking then, his attention not wavering from the cook and Sanji came to an abrupt halt, too. Something of pain flashed into Zoro's eyes. There too soon, gone too fast, for Sanji to contemplate exactly what it was. "At the ship. You said you're sorry. For what?" Zoro really wanted to know what was going through the blondes head.

Sanji's mouth fell. For a moment he was confused, ready to ask what the hell Marimo was talking about, when he remembered saying it before. He bit his lip. Hard. Were they really going to have this conversation? In a dense, gloomy forest at that? The look on Zoro's face, however, made Sanji deflate. Even if he didn't want to bring it up at that particular moment, Zoro's expression was not only mirrored that of confusion but lost. Like he had no idea why Sanji would apologize.

That's right. Since that night, they never talked about what happened. Sanji's chest started to ache with sorrow remembering everything so perfectly. He never blamed Zoro. Never even considered it but it wasn't like he made that clear. No, Sanji's pain didn't start because of the rape, it didn't run nearly as deep as the thought of Zoro blaming himself did. He could handle physical pain. The things Zoro done to him were nothing compared to the inner turmoil the swordsman must have endured. Sanji could handle whatever wounds were inflicted on him. Even the ones implanted on his soul. He could not stand to see Zoro battling his own inward battle or that broken expression he often saw when he thought no one was looking.

Sanji grabbed a cigarette out if his nearly empty pack. Sticking the unhealthy habit in his mouth, he lit it. Moving it around to the side of his mouth, he contemplated his next words. He wasn't sure exactly how to come about what needed expressed. For some odd reason, it was alot harder to simply say words than it is to think them. Why was that?

"Zoro." He said the swordsman's name softly, with sympathy that Zoro hated hearing from anyone when it's aimed at him. His stubborn pride and all but Zoro's posture didn't change and he continued to stared at the cook.

Damn it. How can I say this? He silently cursed his lack of ability to just say what he wanted to say. "I said it because, that night wasn't your fault. If was because I came back when you said not to." Sanji just decided to start it with that, watching Zoro flinch.

Sanji gritted his teeth. "It wasn't your fault moss head! I don't blame you!" The cook stomped up to Zoro, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt and bringing their faces together until their noses touched, not caring how rigid Zoro was.

Zoro's eyes were wide.

"I want to know what the hell happened to you before that?! You, your eyes, I've never seen them so cold. It was like you were a completely different person." Sanji's voice softened, recalling those hard eyes that held a depth of hatred and burned with a fire that was too hot, too out of control. A depth that anyone looking into them could sink into their dark void.

Sanji closed his eyes, shivering at the memory. He never again wanted to lock gaze's with the eyes of a beast, not when those eyes were Zoro's. He felt a gentle but firm pressure on his wrist. He didn't open his eyes, not right away. Not only was his face hot with embarrassment with what he just said, but he knew his body was shaking.

"I was at the bar." The low voice had Sanji opening his eyes and looking at the calm swordsman. Zoro's brows were drawn together as he spoke. "I let my guard down. Ended up paying for it with a needle to my neck."

Sanji's eyes widened. A needle? Couldn't be, was he drugged? The cook swept his gaze from Zoro's face towards his strong neck. At first he didn't see anything but after looking long enough he spotted something small and round. The cook slowly tilted Zoro's head upwards and the swordsman let him. Squinting, Sanji got closer and saw a small, almost fully healed, puncture wound that indeed was left by a needle. It was already fading but could still be seen up close. He felt bile and undeniable rage, at seeing the wound. _The bastard!_

Sensing the cook's rising anger, Zoro gripped the small wrist he still had in his hand. Sanji's skin was soft, he noted. He never used his hands in battle and was always careful not to damage them. Everytime they fought, the cook used only his legs. The reason his hands were so smooth was because they were precious to him. One day, those hands were going to be the reason Sanji becomes the worlds greatest chef. The one he held was connected to the shoulder he had nearly broken and a tidal wave of guilt crashed into him. How could he ever damage the part of the cook that was deemed holy?

"I'm sorry." He said, not realizing the words had slipped past his lips. Though they were low, barely audible and went unknowing to Sanji.

Suddenly, something filled the air. It was a peaceful aura and a beautiful voice. A feminine one. The tone was angelic almost and was being carried across the wind like a soft symphony. Soft, calm singing could be heard in the distance and both Sanji and Zoro froze. The pure sound drifting into their hearing and they listened.

"What..?" Zoro was shocked at the emotion flowing through the women's voice, usually he would be unsheathing his swords, already on high alert for the threat but something about the calming sound gave him a sense of security.

Sanji, too, hadn't moved, just stared wide eyed at nothing.

Words as clear as day, could be heard.

 _Strength, compassion, a kind spirit,_

 _Drifts in the air, carried in harmony,_

 _A heart, pure and bright,_

 _Shinning through the darkness with impending light._

 _I do wonder, if you feel it to, that love,_

 _So true._

 _Such warmth, that wraps around you._

 _Words, that are said, can only be felt,_

 _When they are real._

 _Carried with compassion, held with softness,_

 _Can you feel their depth?_

Sanji was hypnotized by the voice as it sung in a lovely tune. Each phrase dipped in emotion and felt by the heart. His body grew heavy, his legs turning to jelly and in an instant he was falling to the ground. At least he would have, if not for a strong set of arms wrapping around his small waist and keeping him from face planting. The strength he had moments ago was leaving him and he didn't know why. The harmonic sound pulled him under, threatening to consume him with darkness. He couldn't hold on to reality. He was thrown into a peaceful black oblivion.

Zoro didn't know what was wrong. He could barely stand. His body weighed a ton all of a sudden. The moment he saw Sanji tip forward he was already catching him, despite his own fight at staying up right. His arms started to shake. Not wanting to drop Sanji, he carefully laid him down on the ground. One look of Sanji's face showed the cooks eyes closed and his body relaxed. He was unconscious. "Hey! Cook!" He shook Sanji's shoulders, getting no response, fear for the cooks unresponsive and unmoving form.

 _Dammit. What is this feeling?_ Zoro silently cursed.

His eyes closed to half slits as the song rang out, listening to the words that never froze. They continued to flow. No matter how much he tried to block out the voice, it was futile.

 _Tell me, do you know,_

 _When love and compassion flow,_

 _The light turns blinding, like the sun showering down,_

 _So blinding._

 _Let it lift your heavy heart, fall into a peaceful sleep,_

 _Shall you find what you so desperately hope to keep._

 _What it is, your heart seeks._

Zoro didn't feel the ground when it rose up to greet him. He wasn't sure when he lost his grip on the real world but as he was being tossed into that dark pit of nothingness, before his eyes closed for good, he saw something coming towards them. It was a white blur, like a thick cloud of smoke. Then he knew nothing, his eyes closing and his mind going blank as he was lost to the darkness.


End file.
